


Submission in Ash

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Size Difference, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, big dick shota, black mail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash had managed to keep his greatest secret hidden for so long, he had kept it hidden from all the kids in Pallet and from Gary, but here in Hoenn someone finds out his secret and that person was Max, who was willing to keep Ash's secret a secret but to do so Ash was going to have to do one thing for him and that one thing was to be his slave.
Relationships: Masato | Max/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Submission in Ash

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Pokemon

**Chapter 01.**

Ash sighed as he got into the shower glad he had the room to himself for a little bit while Brock took Max and May to collect supplies, as he stood under the warm water he looked over his body, he was proud to admit that his muscles were toned from running, walking, swimming and the everyday travel of a Pokemon trainer, sure he wasn’t built like some of the other guys he had seen while on his journey, and he didn’t have overbearing muscles and such. Yet, he was proud of how his body had turned out and he wouldn’t change anything ...well that wasn’t completely true. There was something about himself he wished he could change, something that had been stuck with him since birth and had haunted him through his childhood and throughout his journey. It was a secret he had kept from everyone, save his mother, his greatest shame was his cock. Sitting on top of peach sized nuts was a soft one inch cock long 7 inch thick cock, he had never let anyone see how his cock was so tiny and that the bulge everyone thought was his cock was in fact his overfilled fat nuts.

It has been his greatest shame since he was young, he had simply thought he was a late bloomer. Yet, as he continued to grow his cock never grew bigger sure it got thicker but it never grew longer making him feel ashamed and embarrassed about his size, which was why he was glad he had his balls as big as they were thus making it easy to fool others into thinking his cock was bigger than it looked, of course he had some close calls, such as bathing with Brock and Max, thankfully he had been able to play it off and not get caught. He didn’t think he could handle it if he got caught and someone found out about his cock being the way it was. 

Unknown to Ash, as he was showering Max was coming back to the room. Brock had sent him back because he had forgotten to check and see if Ash had needed anything while they were gathering their needed supplies before they took off on the road. Since his sister had gone off to do her own shopping-something that both Brock and May refuse to tell him just what it was she was shopping for-he had gone from the store back to the Pokemon Center and had made their way up to the room entering and moved towards the Bathroom where he could hear the shower going on, figuring Ash was in the shower he moved towards the door and reached out towards the handle.

Ash finished washing the soap off his body and the conditioner out of his hair as he turned to the door, putting his back in the path of the water to make sure he did not miss any soap.

“Ash? Hey Brock wanted me to come back and see if you needed anything.” Max said as he threw open the door, figuring that the elder boy wouldn’t be bothered with him walking in on him as they had basically seen each other half naked in the hot springs so seeing him naked. “So what is your answer…..” Max’s voice slowly fell as his eyes widen behind his glasses as he caught a full look at the front side of Ash something he had never seen as the boy always covered his front side with his towel or had made sure he was the first one to get dressed after the hot springs. “Whoa.”

Jumping Ash slammed his hands over his crotch causing him to groan as his entire face turned scarlet red, years he had kept this secret from Gary, Brock, Tracy and now Max had found out his greatest secret.

“Ash?” Max began as his eyes were still wide, as the boy hadn’t been quick enough to stop him from seeing his cock, but Max had seen it he had seen all of it from Ash’s thick but small almost tiny cock to the size of his massive balls. As that thought came to his mind, Max’s eyes widen even more to the point they looked as if they were gonna pop out his head, all the times he had seen a bulge in ash’s pants or his swim shorts, the times he questioned how big Ash was, it all made sense now. “Holy crap.” He breathed out in shock.

Ash froze his mind rushing trying to figure out what to do. Only two options he could threaten Max or he could beg the boy to keep the secret.


End file.
